What just Happened?-- Prideshipping
by Giraffescanfly13
Summary: My first fanfic in it you will soon learn kaiba does have feelings but they are mainly towards Yami!
1. Chapter 1

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Screamed everyone.

It was Yugi's Birthday and all of his friends had all pitched in to give him a super special awesome surprise party even Kaiba.

Yugi:Thank you guys so much! I'm so surprised! You guys are my very best friends!

Tea: FRIENDSHIP RULES!

Kaiba: How about friend? For today.

Mokaba: Party pooper!

Kaiba: Shut up Mokaba!

* inside Yugi's mind*

Yami: Yugi Kaiba's here you know what that means?!

Yugi: 3 out of 5 kids have diabetes?

Yami: No! We get a expensive gift!

Yugi: Tea is here too!

Yami: So?

Yugi: I might get laid

Yami: Haha take might out and put will never in

Yugi: I will never get.. HEY! Pharoh your mean today!

Yami: Yes I am!

Joey: Present time nieh!

tristan: groovy!

Yugi: how about Kaiba goes first!

Kaiba: Okay then * hands him a small package*

Yugi: *opens it* EXODIA!

Kaiba: * smirks* I knew you would like it.

Yugi:* starts crying* thank you oh soo very much!

Kaiba: are you crying? * in shock *

Joey: have I taught you nothing?

Yugi:I'm just so full of joy this proves we are friends and there is a part of you that cares for me really deep inside of you

Kaiba: what?

Yugi: * hugs him*

Kaiba: *whispering* Mokuba what is this strange gesture?

Mokuba: it's a hug do the same thing back

Kaiba: *hugs back awkwardly*

Tea: I ship that!

Tristan: Me too

Kaiba: *whispering to yugi* hey come to my house on Saturday for a duel on KCC's newest duel board.

* switches to Yami*

Yami: sure I love eating fishes eggs and winning

Kaiba: not this time

Yami: then Ill have the lobster

Kaiba: can we stop touching now?

* Saturday*

* in Yugi's mind*

Yugi: wow kaiba sure has a nice house with lots of pictures!

yami: Looks that one has me on it

Yugi: well I guess it's both of us

Yami: jealous?

* Kaiba walks in*

Kaiba: right this way Yugi or Yami or whatever

Yugi: * follows*

Kaiba: this is the newest stadium in duel monsters technology It lets you go into the game the full experience!

Yugi: woooow

Kaiba: this time yugi your going down!

* 3 hours later*

Kaiba: * running after yugi* I'm going to get you you little show off

Yugi: bail out!

* switches to Yami*

Yami: * still running * no need for violence Kaiba

Kaiba: *grabs ahold of Yami and kisses him*


	2. Chapter 2

Yami: 2 questions 1 what just happened 2 why do your lips taste like duel monster cards  
Kaiba: 1 I have no clue 2 I may or may not have been making out with the blue eyes white dragon card  
Yami: Your just like Yugi and the dark magian  
Kaiba:soo this is awkward  
Yami: bail out  
* switches to Yugi*  
Yugi: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh I am strangely aroused  
Kaiba: Me too  
Yugi: uhhhhh bye!  
Kaiba: wait will Yami go to dinner with me tonight?  
Yugi: ummmm ok * running away*  
Kaiba: *shouting* CALL ME  
*later that night*  
* in Yugi's mind*  
Yugi: ok let's go down some rules one more time  
Yami: Yuuuugiii  
Yugi: don't yugi me mister now what time will you bring my body home?  
Yami: ten  
Yugi: and what will not happen to it  
Yami: loose it's innocence  
Yugi: good and when am I going to check on you  
Yami: every hour  
Yugi: good  
*kaiba pulls up in limo*  
Yugi: have fun Pharoh  
Yami: I will  
* switches to Pharoh*  
Yami: *gets in car* hello tall one  
Kaiba:hi.  
Yami: So where are you taking me?  
Kaiba: Watashi wa bagu o tabeta 1-jikan  
Yami: ummmmmmm  
Kaiba: is yugi watching?  
Yami: no  
Kaiba: ohhh ok  
Yami:* holds kaibas hand*  
Kaiba: * blushes*  
*at Watashi wa bagu o tabeta 1-jikan*  
Kaiba: so how old are you  
Yami: as many inches as your moms dick  
Kaiba: I don't have a mom  
Yami: oh sorry I pitched that to Ryou once he said the same thing!  
Kaiba:so would like some oh snap * pulls Yami under the table*  
Yami: what?  
Kaiba: it's bakura and marik  
Yami: I ship that  
Kaiba:who doesn't but what if they see us your the only one who knows I'm gay  
Yami: we all called it  
Kaiba: what gave it away  
Yami: you always have a boner when we duel  
Kaiba: no it's because the artist draw everyone like that  
Yami: that explains tea then  
Kaiba: we need to go to the bathroom * yanks him in the bathroom*  
* with marik and bakura*  
Bakura: wow that was a lot of tea I need to tinkle  
- to be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

*Kaiba and Yami in stall*

Kaiba: so are you having fun?

Yami: I was

Kaiba: I have an idea on how to get out but you need to trust me

Yami: uhhhhhh

* in Bakura's head*

Ryou: can I have body back now?

Bakura: NO!

Ryou: bloody hell do you see that?

Bakura: I'm surprised at you Ryou and yes I see kaiba in a dress holding Yami who is dressed as a baby

Ryou: Not that! Look that raven is eating that man!

Bakura: oooohhhhh I wonder if he will share

Ryou: :0

* with Kaiba and Yami*

Kaiba: Yes it worked now we need to get past marik

Yami: I am strangly aroused

Kaiba: me too * walks in dining room*

* with marik*

Marik: *sees kaiba in dress with baby Yami*

Marik: ma'am that is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen where did you get it

Kaiba: you could never pull it off with those hips

Marik:...

Kaiba: you are the ugliest little girl I have ever seen where are your boobs?,

Marik:...

* ten minutes later in kaiba's limo with Yami and Kaiba*

Both:*making out*

* Yami shirtless*

Yugi: YAMI!

Yami: YUGI!

Kaiba: KAIBA!

* both Yami and Yugi stare*

Kaiba: I just wanted to play the game 2

Yugi: what did I tell you

Yami: the human tounge is more poisonous then a snake

Yugi: no

Yami: whine and you turn into swine

Yugi: no!

Yami: Don't call the alligator big mouth until you cross the river

Yugi: try again

Yami: penises help you...

Yugi: * cutting him off* Noo

Yami: fine keep your bodies innocence

Yugi: good

Kaiba: what was that about penises

Yami: oh kaiba will you ever learn that laws catch flies but let hornets go free

Kaiba: why does that make me horny

Yami: I'm going to fook Kaiba now leave unless you wanna see

Yugi: bye


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4

Yugi:*wakes up* Good morning sunshine the earth says hello!

Kaiba: Hello

Yugi: AHHHHH

Kaiba: your clothes are over there

Yugi: * looks down and realizes they are both naked* AHHHHH

kaiba: Here ill go get them for you * stands up... NAKED*

Yugi: AHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaiba: *hands yugi his clothes* there

Yugi: AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaiba: here to make you more secure ill put my clothes on *puts all clothes on except underwear**hands Yugi his underwear* give this to my Pharoh

Yugi: *faints*

*YUGIOH transformation while naked*

Yami: Ohh underwear

Mokuba: * walks in* ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh he's naked!

Kaiba: Mokie I can explain *runs in after him*

Yami: *singing in tune of the tigger song*I'm just sitting naked and alone in kaibas room what a wonderful thing to dooooo last night was hot hot hot hot full of sweat sweat sweat sweat sweat

Yugi: Pharoh does Winnie the Pooh make you horny

Yami: No but that tigger does mm

Yugi: What's wrong with you?

Yami: I ate one to many cantaloupes and it went to my head

Yugi: I don't understand

Tèa: *runs in* Yugi Peagus is after your cards quick put them in my vagina!

Yami: Hehehehe no

*meanwhile with Kaiba*

Mokuba: why was he there seto? WHY?!

Kaiba: we were playing a new card game I invented

Mokuba: but why was he naked

Kaiba: my team clothes his team was skins

Mokuba: I understand! Bye Seto

Kaiba: where are you going?

Mokuba: to school

Kaiba: Didn't we all stop going to school in like season 1?!

Mokuba: yea but I need a reason to get out of this scene so the writer can move on with the story

Kaiba: but this story has no plot line

Mokuba: YET!

Kaiba: oh lord now I'm scared

Mokuba: be scared Seto be scared

Kaiba: geez what story line could this story possibly get into...

Yami: Kaiba that was a one night stand bye

Kaiba: But I love you! And I don't want to die alone like I'm suppose to cause freggin kisara died *mubbles* *Dumb ass bitch*

Yami: Well I don't wanna die and somehow get my own body to duel yugi with and then die

Kaiba: Geez is this the mystical storyline

Yami: I'm so confused bye * walks away*

*week later*

Kaiba: * in office* A CARD IS CARD NO MATTER HOW FAR

Yami:A DECK IS A DECK THAT'S WHAT A SAY

KAIBA: A DUEL DISK IS A DUEL DISK THIS IS SURELY SOOOOOO

YAMI: WERID HAIR WILL BE HAIR EITHER WAY

KAIBA: BUT THIS CARD IS NOT A DECK THIS NOT THE DUEL DISK I KNOW

YAMI: I WOULD TAKE IT ALL AWAY IF YOU'D CONE BACK TO STAY

BOTH: THIS CARD GAME IS NOT THE SAME WITH OUTTT YOU

IT'S JUST SOME STUPID CHILD'S GAME WITHOUT YOUUUU

(( that was a spongebob REFERNCE ))

Authors note:

Okay so I know this doesn't make sense and it's totally random and that's because I am not done writing my serious fanfic because I want to have it done before I upload it so I can torture you HAHAHAHAHAH

and also I'm really hoping little kuriboh will come across this so if you could like get him to read this I would die ALSO IM GLEE FAN ON YOUTUBE

I make werid ass sim videos that aren't even remotely funny so yeah


End file.
